Warmth
by Kaikajo
Summary: Lil short story of them waking up in bed after a tiring week after they start dating ( 8 post tartarus (at the minimum) *fluffmuff* (cause we need it)


He touched the curve of her spine; delicate and fragile. He wanted nothing more than to tuck her in close into his chest, to feel her warmth, to make sure that she was okay.

All he ever wanted was for them to be alright.

He didn't ask for much, he didn't _have_ much. He lost Igneel already, the only reason why he pushed so hard to survive and thrive, just to see him get destroyed into pieces right in front of him.

He never wanted much, but when he did, he made sure it would be just enough for him to survive. He felt like a child still, because he was unsure about what he wanted. What he deserved. What he needed.

All he ever needed was to be loved. He wanted to be enough for someone, he just wanted to be...

"Natsu," Her fingers grazed his cheek softly, like a kiss. "Natsu." She said a bit more forcefully, gently brushing her fingers to the crown of his head, rustling his messy hair.

"Mmhm?" he grumbled. His face was still nuzzled into her hair as he created some space between the two of them.

"You're starting to heat up again, do you have another fever or something?" Lucy frowned as she pulled further away from him, moving her hand to his forehead. He loved the concentration in her eyes, the immense concern over the possibility of a silly fever.

"Shh," He snuggled up against her again before she could protest, "go back to sleeeeeep…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fluttered shut again.

"We shouldn't have so many blankets on us if you have a fever, Natsu!" She whispered harshly, as if she was scared she was going to wake up the neighbors who weren't even home.

He shivered as she spoke; her lips brushed against his neck and the quiet whisper of her words tickled his skin.

"You're shivering now!" She pulled back again to stare straight into his eyes. "I _knew_ it. You're probably overheating 'cause there's too much blankets." She kicked off several layers and pushed them off the bed with her leg, "I'll pick it up later," She rolled back to him, right into his open arms. "You and your unnatural heat…" she grumbled. They were both drowsy with sleep after coming back from a week long mission. Although Lucy was a morning person, she wasn't a 4 A.M. person in the slightest. More of an 8 A.M. person. Natsu, on the other hand, could sleep through the whole day if Happy, Lucy or any other person wasn't there to wake him up.

Despite the fact that tomorrow would be their one year anniversary, Lucy admitted that all she wanted to do was sleep as much as she could, and Natsu agreed full heartedly with her suggestion. Besides, he had something in store for them the day after anyway, and they would need their energy for it.

But she didn't need to know about it just yet.

"You get reeeeallly cold during the winter though…" Natsu mumbled back, pulling her closer. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, shaking her gently with his arms. "You sure you don't want the blankets? 'S not like it'll kill me."

"It's fine, it's fine." She mumbled back, her voice heavy with sleep. "You can just keep me warm anyway." She pulled the blanket up, over her nose before she wrapped her arms around him. "Just like… a heater…" she whispered with a yawn. "You sure you don't have a fever? You still feel really warm…"

"It's because I love you so much that my heart is just getting really big, so it's making me really warm." He smiled into her hair, and he felt her playfully punch him in the stomach. He could already feel the bruise starting to form; she really didn't know how to control her strength.

"That makes no sense, idiot…" she whispered, kissing him under his chin.

"Y'know, more blood and stuff since the heart is bigger, probably..." He whispered back with slurred words as he nestled his chin on top of her head again.

"Love you too." She whispered; her words lingered in the air, letting the both fall back into a quiet, comfortable peacefulness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yo, I'm alive. Enjoy this one shot (-:


End file.
